Be Mine
by Rousschelle
Summary: Terlahir di keluarga yang serba kecukupan membuat putra kedua Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke, hidup dengan sifat bossy miliknya hampir selama 24 tahun sejak ia dilahirkan. Ia dengan sengaja menabrak seorang gadis malang yang tak tahu apa-apa hendak menyebrang di lampu merah. Apa alasannya? Kenapa gadis lugu sepertinya? The story just beginning, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"Be Mine"**

 **.**

 **... ~o0o~...**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to me**

 **.**

 **... ~o0o~...**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlahir di keluarga yang serba kecukupan membuat putra kedua Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke, hidup dengan sifat _bossy_ miliknya hampir selama 24 tahun sejak ia dilahirkan. Menyumpah serapah adalah kebiasaannya, tak terkecuali itu kepada ayahnya sendiri. Terlalu dimanja membuatnya suka berbuat seenak jidat. Bahkan, beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dengan sengaja menabrak seorang gadis malang yang tak tahu apa-apa hendak menyebrang di lampu merah. Semua sudah tahu, merah artinya berhenti. Tapi Sasuke yang sedang dalam amarah tak mampu membendung emosinya saat melihat seorang gadis. Gadis yang kembali mengingatkannya dengan wanita yang sepersekon lalu telah memutusinya didepan teman temannya yang membuat Sasuke malu. Seumur-umur dia tak pernah dipermalukan oleh siapapun, tapi Karin—sang mantan—dengan mudahnya mempermalukannya dengan sekali sentak. Sasuke yang buta akan cinta, hanya bisa terdiam dan pergi dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk gila di dalam dada. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke dengan sengaja menginjak gas mobil dan—

 _ **Brak!**_

Teriakan seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong anaknya sembari menenteng belanjaan terdengar nyaring dari seberang jalan. Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri gadis yang beberapa detik lalu terbentur oleh _body_ mobil yang begitu keras. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menarik perhatian para pejalan, mereka berbondong-bondong hendak menolong gadis malang itu. Semuanya tampak sibuk hingga akhirnya kaca mobil Sasuke diketuk cukup kencang dan membuat pemuda itu menggeretakkan giginya ngilu. Dengan kasar ia membuka jendela mobil.

"Apa-apaan—"

"KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH?!" dengan kasar pemuda bersurai jabrik yang tak dikenali itu menarik kerah baju milik Sasuke hingga sang empunya terpaksa membuka pintu mobil. Kejadian itu sontak mengambil seluruh atensi orang yang lewat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, brengsek! Apakah matamu telah buta, hah?! Gadis yang telah kau tabrak terbujur kaku dan kau dengan santainya duduk diam?! Kau pikir ini drama siang hari, hah?!"

Semuanya terdiam. Sasuke mati-matian menahan emosinya. Kurang sial apalagi dia hari ini, diputusi pacar, dan sekarang harus berurusan dengan pemuda jabrik yang bersuara cempreng. _Like hell,_ rasanya pingin sekali Sasuke menumbuk rahang pemuda itu hingga tersungkur, tapi itu tak mungkin. Sasuke memang brutal, tapi tak cukup brutal saat menatap tubuh ringkih gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya. Genggaman keras di kerahnya lepas sekali hentak. Kemudian Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dan menyerobot melewati beberapa pejalan yang menutupi jalannya. Dalam hitungan detik gadis itu sudah berada dalam gendongannya dan Sasuke membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Menidurkannya di bangku belakang dan langsung tancap gas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan penuh cacian, makian, bahkan kutukan untuk dirinya. Dia suka menyerapah, dan itu membuatnya terbiasa secara tak langsung.

Sementara itu, lelaki bersurai jabrik yang hanya bisa memandang geram mobil Sasuke yang kian menjauh, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk segi empat. Tanpa melihat ia menempelkan alat itu di telinga, "Aku ingin kau menangkap Sasuke. Habisi dia. Aku tak mau tahu, besok siang aku harus mendapat kabar si Uchiha brengsek itu terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa."

.

.

... ~o0o~...

.

.

"Dimana Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat dokter muda di depannya sedikit kaget.

Dokter itu mengerutkan kening, "Siapa itu, Sasuke?"

"Tsk, cepat beritahu aku dimana Itachi-nii—"

"Kenapa—astaga, aku tak habis pikir, Sasuke," Itachi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disampingnya menggeleng pasrah saat melihat gadis yang tengah di gendong adik semata wayangnya itu. "Cepat bawa dia ke ruangan ku, aku akan memeriksanya," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului.

Sasuke mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Samar. Jarak keduanya membuat Itachi cukup jelas untuk mendengar gerutu kekanakan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan _tou-san_ lakukan jika Ia tahu kau melakukan ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Cepat baringkan dia dan duduk disana sampai aku selesai memeriksanya," Itachi menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur dan sofa secara bergantian yang ada dalam ruang kerjanya. Sasuke menuruti perkataannya kakaknya dan duduk sambil melihat layar ponsel dengan tatapan bosan.

Itachi tahu betul tabiat adiknya. Jika Sasuke _memang_ melakukan kesalahan, maka apapun yang dikatakan orang dia tak peduli. Tapi, jangan sesekali memfitnahnya. Bahkan ayahnya sekalipun tak dapat menghentikannya.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku, bagaimana gadis ini bisa jatuh dalam pelukanmu dalam keadaan mengenaskan," Itachi membuang nafas geli setelah menyadari kata-katanya barusan.

Sasuke mangalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Menatap obsidian Itachi yang sudah menatapnya duluan sedari tadi. Itachi dapat melihat kesedihan, amarah bercampur aduk.

"Aku putus."

Dua kata yang sukses membuat Itachi bingung; dan anehnya ia merasa mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada si wanita jalang itu, dan aku _tanpa sengaja_ menabraknya."

"'tanpa sengaja', huh?" Itachi mendengus geli, kemudian menatap wajah gadis yang begitu damai. "Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tak melihat setitik kecil pun dari raut wajahnya yang memungkinkan kau mengingat Karin. Tak ada yang mirip disini. Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke meremas surai kelamnya frustasi. Menghentakkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Dia mempermalukanku di depan semua orang, si jalang itu tak tahu malu, dia bahkan tak peduli apa yang akan aku lakukan kedepannya," Sasuke menghela nafas kasar kemudian tersenyum miring. "Atau, apa perlu ku bunuh saja dia?" tatapannya seolah berusaha menembus gadis malang itu.

Itachi mengikuti arah mata Sasuke, "Siapa—astaga, Sasuke, sudah kubilang dia bahkan tidak mirip dengan—"

"Tsk! Maksudku si Karin, bodoh! Kenapa malah dia sih?!" dahinya berkerut menahan emosi.

"Kau berbicara sambil menatapnya, _baka!_ " Itachi memajukan tubuhnya dan menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu meringis. "Jangan mengataiku bodoh kalau kau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu," Ucap Itachi kemudian berdiri menuju meja kerjanya. Baru tersadar bahwa gadis yang kini sedang dalam penanganannya tidak diketahui identitasnya sedikitpun. Tangannya meraih sebuah tas usang yang dibawa bersama gadis itu, mengucapkan permisi—meskipun ia tahu sang empunya takkan menyahut—kemudian mencari sebuah ponsel. _Ketemu,_ batinnya. Ponsel berwarna lavender itu membuat Itachi tersenyum hangat, mengingat betapa ponsel itu begitu menggambarkan kepribadian si pemilik yang berparas cantik nan lembut.

Sasuke yang menatap kakak sulungnya tersenyum-senyum bergidik ngeri. "Mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah mengerikan itu? Kurasa gadis itu sudah mati duluan sebelum kau menghubungi keluarganya."

Itachi tertawa ringan setelah kesadarannya kembali. "Sasuke, tolong kau bicara pada ayahnya, ini," Itachi menyodorkan ponsel itu yang menunjukkan layar bertuliskan _"tou-san"._

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak setuju. "Kenapa harus aku?! Kau saja yang menelfon mereka, aku tak sudi—"

"Ya Tuhan, demi apapun _tou-san_ akan sangat marah mendengar ini Sasuke. Setelah mendengar bahwa kau ugal-ugalan di jalanan dan menabrak anak gadis orang; kau pikir _tou-san_ akan diam saja?"

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal membuat Itachi tertawa dalam hati. Betapa lucunya wajah Sasuke sekarang. "Kemarikan," Sasuke merebut ponsel tak bersalah itu dengan kasar. Matanya tertuju pada obsidian kelam sang kakak yang mirip sekali dengan miliknya. Setelah terdengar ucapan _"moshi-moshi",_ tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menyahutnya. "Selamat siang, err, anakmu sedang dirumah sakit saat ini, dan pihak rumah sakit meminta keluarga korban untuk datang."

 _"..."_

"Err, masalah itu dokter yang bersangkutan yang akan menjelaskannya saat Anda sampai disini," senyum miring terpampang nyata di wajah tampan Sasuke saat melihat wajah _whut-the-fuck_ milik Itachi.

 _"..."_

"Baiklah, _jii-san._ "

Itachi hanya memasang _poker face_ andalannya sembari mendengarkan Sasuke memberi alamat rumah sakit. Dan tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan telfonnya, saat itu juga Itachi mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sayangnya tidak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Sasuke. Membuat wajah Itachi menatap tak percaya sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya jika orang tua gadis itu—

"Siapa namanya, Sasuke?"

"Hinata." jawab Sasuke datar.

— _argh,_ apapun yang akan dikatakannya, dia berharap masalah ini tidak berlanjut ke meja hijau.

.

.

 _ **TBC~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hallows~_ ugh, jujur aja aku gatau harus bilang apa:')) sejujurnya ini bukan fanfict pertamaku, tapi karna kesibukan di rl membuat saya lupa dengan cerita sebelumnya, bahkan dengan akun sebelumnya XD /plak /dilempar kejurang

 _Wokehdehdehdeh,_ author ga pandai basa basi /plakplakplak

Smoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang ngawur ini :'v maklumi saja, authornya juga _miring XD *dilempar kejurang(2)* *loh*_

Mind to _RnR? 'Cos ur review is my inner power /cium manjaaaahhh:*_


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi hanya memasang _poker face_ andalannya sembari mendengarkan Sasuke memberi alamat rumah sakit. Dan tepat saat Sasuke menyelesaikan telfonnya, saat itu juga Itachi mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sayangnya tidak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Sasuke. Membuat wajah Itachi menatap tak percaya sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya jika orang tua gadis itu—

"Siapa namanya, Sasuke?"

"Hinata." jawab Sasuke datar.

— _argh,_ apapun yang akan dikatakannya, dia berharap masalah ini tidak berlanjut ke meja hijau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Be Mine"**

 **.**

 **... ~o0o~...**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to me**

 **.**

 **... ~o0o~...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Suara debrakan pintu ruang kerja Itachi membuatnya dan sang adik menatap ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan terengah-engah. Itachi dan Sasuke menatap pria itu bersamaan, lalu Itachi segera menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk duduk. Itachi sudah menduga siapa pria itu.

"Ada apa dengan putri saya, Dok? Apa dia baik baik saja?" Ucapnya masih dengan nafas tersengal setelah berlari disepanjang koridor.

Itachi berusaha menenangkan pria didepannya dengan menyuguhkan segelas air mineral. "Untungnya putri Anda tidak mengalami kejadian serius di kepala, Tuan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya? Kudengar Anda lah yang bertanggung jawab unuk memberitahukannya," pria yang diketahui bernama Hizashi itu memasang wajah khawatir sembari melihat putri sulungnya terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Erm, untuk itu, saya mendapat kesaksian dari Sasuke," Itachi menunjuk ke arah adik bungsunya yang juga tengah menyaksikan mereka, "dia bilang bahwa putri Anda—maksudku, Hinata, tidak berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan, Tuan. Sehingga kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihindari."

Sekali lagi, Hizashi memandang ke arah Hinata sendu, "Apa Anda tau siapa yang menabraknya?"

Seketika Itachi merasa amat sangat bersalah mengingat adiknya sendirilah yang membuat Hinata terbujur lemah. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang harus berbohong demi menutupi kesalahan Sasuke. "Erm, untuk itu... Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya tidak tahu siapa yang menabraknya. Adik saya sendiri yang membawa beliau ke sini."

Hizashi menatap heran, "Adik?"

"Ah, maaf, tapi dia adalah adik saya, Sasuke," ucap Itachi memperkenalkan kembali Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Saya yang membawanya kemari, Tuan," ucapnya sopan.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti melihat pelakunya, bukan? Apa kau melihat mobilnya? Berapa platnya? Bagaimana ciri mobilnya? Apa dia tidak berniat untuk bertanggung jawab sedikitpun?" seketika Hizashi menghujani Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dirinya kini sudah berdiri tegak layaknya hendak mengejar pelaku itu dan menghajarnya meminta tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi saya tidak begitu jelas melihat plat maupun ciri mobil pelaku. Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat ditambah lagi dengan kerumunan yang menutupi pandangan saya. Tapi, jika ada informasi akan saya sampaikan segera."

Hizashi mendudukkan kembali dirinya dengan kasar. Helaan nafasnya menjadi bunyi satu-satunya diruangan hening itu. Perlahan, tangan kekarnya mulai memijit kening yang sudah keriput sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya tak lagi muda. Hatinya berkecamuk melihat putrinya tak kunjung sadarkan diri. _"Bagaimana dengan biayanya? Bahkan aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Ya, Tuhan."_ batinnya.

"Nggh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dan sukses membuat tiga pria didalamnya menoleh serentak. Hizashi segera mengahmpiri putrinya untuk melihat keadaannya lebih dekat.

"Kau sudah sadar, nak?" raut khawatir begitu kentara diwajah pria berambut panjang itu.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. "Dimana aku? _Tou-san?_ Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau dirumah sakit, nak. Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?"

"Kurasa tid—ah!" tepat saat Hinata berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, entah kenapa kaki kanannya terasa begitu sakit hingga rasanya tak sanggup untuk digerakkan.

Buru-buru Itachi dan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi—rasanya kaki kananku sangat sakit untuk digerakkan," Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi dok?! Cepat periksa dia!" Hizashi berseru panik.

Secepat kilat Itachi mengambil beberapa peralatan kedokterannya dan memeriksa Hinata dengan penuh hati-hati. "Kurasa kita harus melakukan _rontgen_ , Tuan."

"Lakukan apapun, tolong putriku, dokter!"

Dengan telaten Itachi mendorong kasur dimana Hinata terbaring dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki alat untuk melakukan _rontgen_ pada kakinya.

"Kumohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Biar saya yang memeriksanya," Ucap Itachi.

Sementara Itachi memeriksa keadaan Hinata, Hizashi maupun Sasuke sama sekali tak ada yang bersuara. Hizashi sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, bagaimana dia harus membayar semua ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kaki putri sulungnya? Siapa pelaku yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu? _Argh!_ Hizashi meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Sasuke hanya duduk diam tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tak lama Itachi muncul dari dalam ruangan dan membawa kembali Hinata ke ruang kerjanya. Hizashi yang mengikuti mereka hanya bisa menggenggam erat kedua tangan putrinya yang dingin. Wajah cantik putrinya tampak pucat menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Jadi..." Hiashi membuka percakapan tepat setelah mereka sampai ke ruangan sebelumnya, "apa yang terjadi pada kaki anakku, Dok?"

Itachi menghirup nafas dalam kemudian menghelanya pelan. Ditatapnya Sasuke dan Hiashi bergantian.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi, sepertinya putri anda mengalami patah tulang yang cukup serius dibagian tulang kering. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya—"

Baik Hiashi maupun Sasuke, keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara. Hening sesaat setelah Itachi menjeda perkataannya, kemudian,

"—putri anda bisa saja mengalami kelumpuhan."

"APA?!"

 **.**

 _ **TBC~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HORA horaa~**_

 _ ***Oof***_

 _ **Readers: "Baru juga muncul woe! Udah ngela nafas! Harusnya tuh kita yang lelah nungguin cerita lu, Thor! Udah gajelas, gapasti lagi!"**_

 _ **/author pengsan /plak**_

 _ **Ha'i ha'i~! Sebelumnya author minta maaf yang seeeeebesar-besarnya karna udah buat kalian nungguin cerita gaje nan laknad ini /huhuhu T.T**_

 _ **Yosh~! Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa author upload setelah berabad-abad bersarang di file lapuk milik author sendiri UwU**_

 _ **Kutauinimemangtidaksepertiyangkalianinginkan~! T.T maapkan author (2)/dilempar kejurang (3)**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
